shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crux
Contents http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Layout# hide#Help and Advice #Introduction #Appearance #Personality #Abilities and Powers ##Swordsmanship ##Marksmanship ##Hand to Hand Combat ##Physical Strength ##Agility ##Endurance ##Weapons ##Devil Fruit ##Haki #Relationships ##Crew ##Family ##Allies/ Friends ##Enemies ##Other #History #Character Design #Major Battles #Quotes #Trivia #Related Articles #External Links #Help and Advice Introduction Crux also known as "Sky Hunter" is a member of and shipwright to the Myth Pirates. He is a member and so far the only survivng descendant of the ancient race known as the Sentinels. Being one he is not human in the slightest, however he is not completely machine either. He is a sentient bionic organism, who were possibly said to have existed during the Void Century. He was found by Mythos on Gorda Island where he built the main ship of the Myth Pirates called The Big Dipper. Appearance Since Crux is a Sentinel he appears robotic in appearance with dark red and black armour. Before the time skip Crux was smaller than a fully grown adult human, he was about the size of a young teenager. Although he never stood up straight so no one knows for sure how tall he actually is. He wore a mask that looked like a monsters face kind of like a tribal mask. At the end of each of his feet and hands is a long curved blade. Using these he would walk around much like a spider would. On his back were a pair of tiny, black, bat like wings. His appearance changed drastically after the time skip. He still wears the same colored armour but now he is over seven feet tall. His mask has grown larger and more intricately detailed and he has gained poisonous fangs on it. He no longer has blades at the end of his feet but he now has giant claw blades on his hands. His chest now has his rib cage exposed as armour that is now holding an orange circular pod in it. In addition he now walks upright like a human. Finally his bat like wings on his back have grown much larger as well. Personality Initially Crux avoided humans because of what they did to his people. He had a large hatred for humans and initially viewed them as a violent, inferior, and evil race. However his opinion soon changed after he met Mythos. Mythos explained to him that while some humans were how he viewed them to be most of them were decent living beings. At first Crux did not believe him but after Mythos and the rest of the Myth Pirates saved him from the villagers and marines wrath he began to believe. Crux tends to find it hard to get along with humans even after he joined the Myth Pirates he would still go off by himself a lot and would not talk to most of them for a while until Jovi D. Vessalius and Chris Blackthorn got him to open up. Crux is easy to get angry initially, however he still is a level headed individual. When he is fighting he often gets quite merciless and won't stop chasing his enemy until they are either dead or are no longer moving thus earning him his epithet Sky Hunter. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Crux is not a swordsman, however he still uses blades to attack. Hand to Hand Combat Free style Physical Strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Maxr7 Category:Myth Pirates Category:Shipwright Category:Male Category:Sentinel